


Belle

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Isabela likes girls, Post-Canon, and stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Она не забыла Хоука.





	Belle

Ветер не поймать руками, его не охватить взглядом и не запереть даже в клетку из золота, даже в клеть, усыпанную рубинами. Ветер — свободный; не подвластный такой глупости, как правила, законы и чья-то иллюзорная мораль, от которой, если честно, знатно так пованивает мертвичиной. Ложь и вовсе ею пахла — приторно, сладко. Чуть-чуть отдавая запахом лилий.  
  
Изабелла — ветер, и натянутые до предела жесткие простыни не ранят её кожи. У девицы волосы цвета морской волны в шторм; девица запыхавшаяся, она кичилась, билась бабочкой в уверенных руках. Стонала и дышала бегло, подавалась на касания и поцелуи, потому что никогда не знала ласки. Очевидно, это нечто из рода истины, и Ривейни мазала пальцами по поджарому животу спокойно, оглаживая родинки и мелкие-мелкие царапинки. Чуть задевала кожу ноготками у пупка, чуть-чуть — усмехалась, стоило чужим тонким, таким невзрачным губам выдать очередной стон.  
  
Она касалась её; гладила и успокаивала теми же руками, что наотмашь били небритого и грязного сукиного сына, который смел лапать плечи, пытаться залезть под юбку. Что смеялся пьяно и, получив в морду, налился багрянцем, будто бы храмовник, которого обвинили в том, что семя на статуе Андрасте — его, вот его и ничье другое, и что именно его видели вечером у статуи в неподобающем виде. «Женщины служат своим мужьям, оставаясь дома и рожая детей!» — визжал он, брызжа слюной и скаля почти беззубый рот. Рявкая противно, и усмешка самым уголком губ — призывная. А кинжал у глотки — говорящий.  
  
Изабелла, кажется, сломала ему руку. Раздробила сапогом пальцы в мясо и крошку; вынудила молить, просить о прощении у девчушки, что едва не плакала - от страха, что был ранее. От страха, что все еще не прошел, бился в венах напополам со странным чувством благодарности. Желанием, которому Белла поддалась, ведомая за руку в темную комнатку за лестницей.  
  
В конце концов, Изабелла — не они. Изабелла знала, когда нужно остановиться, когда не стоит идти на поводу у таких неловких попыток поцеловать, а когда - нужно помочь девушке стянуть платье через голову, почти целомудренно поцеловать меж лопаток, хрипло смеясь с того, как дрогнули плечи.  
  
— Ты бы предпочла умереть с кинжалом в руках? — задала та вопрос робко, все еще дрожа в таких уверенных объятьях. Дрожа доверительно, и Изабелла, уложив ту на постель, усмехалась:  
  
— Если выбирать свою смерть, - выдала она, зачесывая одним движением спутанные, непослушные волосы набок,— то я бы хотела утонуть.  
  
Неожиданная искренность, но пиратка отчего-то считала, что девчонка с конопатым личиком достойна этого доверия. Достойна после того, что пережила - ощутить немного ласки. Ощутить, как спокойно гладят пальцы меж лопаток, как невольная любовница - спокойно-спокойно — намурлыкивала колыбельную.  
  
Та лежала мило, подложив кулачок под щеку. Она глядела, и не было в её взгляде мечты о большой семье, о охапке детишек и муженьке, что раз через раз, да будет поднимать руку. В её поджатых губах Белла видела себя; как наяву - перемотанные запястья, зырк из-под темных бровей. Желание если и бить - то на смерть. Отомстить всем тем, кто мог ранить, оскорбить.  
  
— Я хотела бы уметь себя защитить, — она оглядывалась после через плечо забавно - вовсе, как казалось, не стесняясь наготы. Не стесняясь родинки чуть-чуть ниже ключицы; яркого засоса под челюстью.  
  
— Я тоже, золотко, — усмехалась в ответ пиратка, гладя ту по плечу. Незамысловато, точно бы прибившегося к ноге щенка, и, в общем-то наплевать, что псин она ненавидела и при первой же возможности давала им пинка. Если... это не мабари, — я тоже.  
  
Люцифер был куском слюнявого сукиного сына. Такой жирный, вечно лающий, действующий на нервы... А еще он гонял храмовников от убежища блондинчика, рычал на выродков, что пытались поживиться на наивности маргаритки да в придачу однажды притащил ей, будто бы хвастаясь, кусок белой материи. Такой застиранной-застиранной, с которой белье делали в Казематах — Белла знала, уж Белла-то знала. Кажется, на уголке куска, где еще ткань чуть завернута, было аккуратненько вышито — «Каллен».  
  
Кажется, задыхающаяся в тот момент от смеха пиратка вовсе не горела желанием знать, отчего Рыцарь-Капитан после так пунцово краснел и дергался, стоило их команде появится на горизонте. Особенно - в компании собаки.  
  
Команде. Их. Звучало как-то до отвратительного отрешенно, и, усмехнувшись, она поднималась, одеваясь на ходу. Не заботясь осторожностью, не заботясь красотой. Девчушка глядела ей вслед, она явно хотела попросить — останься, не уходи. Побудь со мной еще немного, хотя бы на самую малость дольше, но Изабелла лишь смеялась, лишь поводила ладонью по чужим волосам — черным, будто бы чужие хвостики в тени аравелей.  
  
— Запомни мои слова, милая. — Её голос - будто бы медовая патока, и, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ, она глядела тепло-тепло. Почти любовно:  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь больше, чем сальные пальцы на грудях и душное дыхание в загривок.  
  
Чужие глаза по цвету — ландыши, собранные в аккуратных ладонях. Этим плечам подошли бы платья из бирюзовой парчи, вовсе не стиранные ткани, что даже гнулись - и то с трудом. Им не пошла бы соль и сеточка шрамов, а тонким пальцам — не подошли бы мозоли, что так густо покрывали подушечки пальцев пиратки.  
  
— Много больше, — и, проведя костяшками по чужой скуле, она мягко хмыкнула, клюнув ту в лоб, — береги себя, крылышко.  
  
Ступени толком не скрипели под её сапогами. Она привыкла к такой походке; Изабелла - кошка дикая, что знала, как вести себя тихо, если на то была нужда. Вернуться в таверну, что полна пьяного народу - как нырнуть в солёную воду, растворяясь и становясь единой с ней, единой со всеми пьяницами и головорезами, старым и младым, богатым и бедным. Пить вино так, чтобы оно струилось по венам; смеяться в чужие губы так, дабы мужчины осознавали — нельзя; стоит подойти к ней, провести по бёдрам руками и все, пиши пропало — в лучшем случае оскопят! — её призвание. Её предназначение, и, отпихнув локтем эльфа, что едва ли носом доставал до её бюста, пиратка смеялась.  
  
— Вы хотите историю? — усевшись на стол посреди таверны и перекинув ногу через бедро, она глядела с прищуром. Все еще взбалмошная, все еще живая и свободная - вопреки всем, вопреки всему. Взгляд её — цвет золота и дорогих одежд, которые она продавала наглым толстосумам по завышенной цене, а после — ночью вместе с командой брала этот же корабль на абордаж. В душе её — искра огня, что согревал даже самые холодные ночи.  
  
— Есть у меня одна, — отпить вина с горла ей просто, и, усмехнувшись горько, она кивнула своим слушателям — беззубым пьяницам, разодетым шлюхам и просто проходимцам, что одним одержимым известно, что вообще тут забыли, — о Ястребе, герое с деяниями противоречивыми, но великими. В простонародье... — выждав необходимую паузу, она хохотнула — хитро-хитро, почти задорно. — Вы зовете его Защитником.  
  
У толпы, что глядела голодно, будто бы дух перебило. Защитник, защитник - кто же не хочет послушать байку-другую о нем, о приключениях и падении Города Цепей? Хах, у толпы явно есть вопросы. Пиратка же, закусывая ноготок, усмехалась.

  
Пожалуй, у неё были ответы.


End file.
